kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:D3mystic/Spoilers, Speculation
Note: This page contains spoilers. If you know something that happens further in the story, please share it here. Its fine even if its vague. If you are doubtful about something or who did it put a ? along with it. Please keep in mind that the info written here is mostly what I've found on the internet. I can't take credit for it. I am just compiling all I've found and it might not be 100% accurate. EDIT - May 02 2016 : Character info update and a little more info on Vol 9. EDIT - July 29 2016 : Little info on Vol 9 and 10. EDIT - Jan 24 2017 : Little info on V11 and Character info update and correction. EDIT - July 31 2017 : Info update on V12-V14 and some misc updates (marked with UPDATE). SPOILERS * Almost every light novel follows the plot of a single character (normally the one on the cover page) and the plot of ‘the mystery of Kanata being a traitor’ deepens with each novel. The name of the girl(s) written alongside the novel no. is the cover girl for that particular novel. ** Novel 1 – Kanata and E601 Summary - Misora and story of her mother (In anime, up to Ep 6 - the battle with Deneb and Antares) ** Novel 2 – Kanata,Chloe and Yuri Summary - Yuri and the mess with Real and the third eye (Rest of the anime Ep 7-12) ** Novel 3 – Lecty and Blair Lecty and her past (the fight with her cousin? Blair Eisenach). Summary - Blair and Lecty were once close but now Blair hates Lecty because Blair's sister, Aria got hurt while covering for Lecty who had an anxiety attack and due to which Aria became unable to wield swords properly again. Blair and Lecty meet each other in a different city where everyone had gone for a festival/tournament and Blair wants revenge. Lecty defeats Blair? and at the end of novel, Blair joins E601 on Kanata's recommendation. ** Novel 4 – Kanata, Rico and Freon Rico and Freon and their past. Summary - Rico wants to be acknowledged by her successful sister. Freon knows about her sister's desire but still continues to treat her strictly, as she thinks it is for Rico's own good. Freon also admits that Rico's potential is way higher than her. OP enemies in this one and able to revive themselves even after getting killed. Give everyone a lot of trouble and Freon almost gets killed but is saved by Kanata. Freon stops calling Kanata a traitor after finding out his power's secret but on Kanata's insistence has agreed to keep it a secret because he saved her life. At the end of volume 4, Freon acknowledges Rico's skills and a new character is introduced, Elise, a sole survivor from the volume's final battle. ** Novel 5 – Christina Balcunor and Elise Wiegert Summary - The girl that they saved, Elise had actually summoned the final battle bug in volume 4. Elise entered Mistgun because she wants to confirm about Kanata's power. She has the same 'cursed power' but it is even more powerful than him as she has an 'original' power while his is only a copy, a fake. Also the 'cursed power' has been in existence for a long time and some of the most powerful persons in the world possess it. Christina Blacuhorn, the highest authority in Mistgun, might also use the cursed power and is also acquainted with Elise. At the end of volume, Kanata and team are sent to participate in the mainland tournament where the winner will get to know "the secret and creation truth of the world" and will also be able to meet the pope/king. Mistgun again holds a tournament to select the team that will participate in the mainland world tournament. Chloe is appointed as Kanata's sub-instructor. Team A177 has 9 wins and 1 loss, which it lost to Kanata's team E601. While, E601 has 9 losses and 1 win. Team A177 gets selected but Elise pressures Christina to let E601 be the team to go. Christina is not able to say no and she then pressures Freon to change it. Freon is upset, not because of Kanata's team being chosen but rather with the abuse of power. At the end, Team A177 and E601 both are selected. ** Novel 6 – Blair Eisenach Summary - More new characters - good and bad ones and the pope. Aria makes her first official appearance. More fights in this one and also a teary battle moment and some really crazy ones. How the bugs came into existence is revealed, at least some part of it. Kanata's power's origin is also revealed. The girls in this one are bad, beautiful and OP. A character almost gets killed, another one loses too much blood and stands on a thin line of dying. A big surprise for Kanata is waiting at the end of last chapter. ** Novel 7 – Lecty Short story collection. Most likely, the stories are set during the events of the previous 6 novels. ** Novel 8 - Emily Summary - Kanata is trying to understand the source of his power and Emily, the one who might hold the answer, is screwing around and not revealing it. Or we can say that Emily is too hyperactive for Kanata to keep up with. The fight is hardly sufficient to even call one. Something triggers Emily's curse power and it almost corrupts Kanata with its killing urge (the power kept on murmuring kill over and over). Kanata overcomes it and powers-up (Translation - He went Super Saiyan :D). Emily said Kanata's power might be undergoing some form of change. In the epilogue, E601 is on the verge of being disbanded (again). Hint: think Misora and Strike Blaster. ** Novel 9? - Yuri Summary - Kanata is injured (probably because of Misora). Can the E601 win the tournament without their instructor? UPDATE: More fights and characters. Kanata in his Super Saiyan form again with a tiny Emily in his shirt pocket!! The tournament enters its final stage, battle royale but Misora is taking care of Kanata and is feeling anxious and guilty because of her fault that lead to Kanata being injured. The E601's rival consists of a powerful squad under the leadership/training of Zeth/Zesu and a powerful fighter Leyseritt. ** Novel 10? - Blair Eisenach Summary - Misora applies for training under Alice and Leyseritt. The truth about Kanata, Magic Beetle and the battle of the human race is explained by Zeth. ** Novel 11? - Chloe Sevegny Summary - The final battle between 'Bebel' and 'Mistgun'. Kanata and E601 feel overwhelmingly inferior. When everything seems to be settled, the Demon Gun roars out. ** UPDATE Novel 12? - Annerose Summary - To defeat the beetles, the group decide to use the 'Gate'. Kanata is seen as the trump card for humanity. And things get a little serious between Misora and Yuri. Both want to fight alongside Kanata. And Misora finds it hard to shake the image of Yuri hugging Kanata. ** UPDATE Novel 13 - Kanata and Misora Summary - Final battle against the beetles. The cast fights inside a "Gate" to stop the beetle's final invasion. They get injured and Kanata orders everyone to retreat and faces them alone (again). He successfully stops the invasion, but gets trapped in the Gate and then a strange light covers the world. -Time skip- After half a year, Chloe and Lloyd receive a document, with Kanata being the sender. They do not recognize him. He notices that everyone forgot about him and, of course, feels sad about this and begins to reform his lost bonds. Detailed summary here. ** UPDATE Novel 14 Final - E601 Summary - Kanata is trying to recover or reform his old bonds. He becomes the instructor of the E601 who are now promoted to C601 again. Yuri becomes a writer idol with Lloyd being her producer/manager. The girls have some sort of nostalgic feeling whenever they see Kanata. Misora's and Yuri's heart starts beating faster. Chloe feels weird when she's with him and feels that she has known/talked with him for a long time. Only one girl, Leyseritt remembers Kanata. Kanata forms a squad which consists of him, Chloe, Lloyd, Aria and Leyseritt and has them fight and train against C601. In the actual match against the squad, Misora and Yuri decide to give their all for Kanata (they still don't remember him) and Kanata after seeing their determination, concedes the match. After the match, Misora and Yuri ask him if Kanata has somebody he loves and he says he used to love someone and is waiting to meet her again. Misora and Yuri also say they feel they have somebody they love and hope to find him and also hope for Kanata to be able to unite with the one he loves. Detailed summary here. ** UPDATE Novel EXTRA MISSION - Misora Summary - The story begins the day before Kanata got labelled as 'traitor'. The time when he was still famous as the 'Black Master Swordsman'. * Kanata’s power/curse from the beetles is slowly draining his life force due to which he is training his replacements and at the same time, alienating himself from his loved ones. He is temporarily healed at the end of volume 05?. Freon finds about this in volume 04 and tells Chloe about it in volume 05. * Chloe, apparently has been in love with Kanata from the beginning. In volume 5, Freon also warns Chloe "Kanata doesn’t have much time left anymore. Don’t let yourself regret for life." Might be one of the reasons she later agrees to become a sub-instructor of E601, to remain close to him. Also, in volume 5, the girls talk about who is Kanata's first disciple and Yuri says she's the first one but Chloe speaks out that she's his first disciple as he had started training her when they were kids. * Up till volume 6, there is no clear indication as to whom Kanata actually likes. *'UPDATE' It is hinted/implied that the girl Kanata loves and is talking about in the final volume is Chloe. But no clear confirmation has been made. * The girls except Chloe and Freon don't know about Kanata's power. All they most likely know is that it is not something good. They decide to participate in the mainland tournament to know about his secret as the winner gets to know the secret of the world. *Characters (mostly female) introduced further in the story. (Note: As stated above ‘?’ depicts that I might be wrong about the character or that the illustration might be of some other character.) **Blair Eisenach – One of the main characters of vol 03. Lecty’s cousin and hates Lecty for letting her younger sister, Aria get hurt in a past match. Wants to take revenge on Lecty. Lecty defeats her when they finally meet and she joins the E601 on Kanata’s insistence at the end of vol 03. IMG 0005.jpg|Blair Eisenach 1 Blair Eisenach.jpg|Blair Eisenach 2 002.png|Blair Eisenach 3 **Aria Eisenach – The younger sister of Blair Eisenach. Mentioned in vol 03 and official introduction in vol 06. KuusenLNvol6IMG 0120.jpg|Aria with Blair and Lecty (below) **Christina Balcuhorn – Made her debut in anime (from ep 6). She is the supreme authority of Mistgun Sky Wizards Division. Acquainted with Elise and she might also have the cursed power. Forces Freon to send E601 as the selected team for the mainland tournament in vol 06. Christina3.png|Christina Balcuhorn 1 KuusenLNvol7 169.png|Christina Balcuhorn 2 KuusenLNvol4IMG_0306.jpg|Christina Balcuhorn 3 **'UPDATE' Elise Wiegert – Mysterious blonde girl that appears at the end of vol 04. Revealed in vol 05 that the main monster at the end of vol 04 was her doing. Has the same power as Kanata but her power is stronger than his. Wants to investigate Kanata’s power and forces her acquaintance, Christina to choose E601 for the mainland tournament. Younger sister of Zest Wiegert. Saves Kanata after he was injured in the 'Gate'. 170alice.png|Elise 1 IMG_0284.jpg|Elise 2 **Miena Purpleton – Aka Lightning. Leader of the A117 team who got 9 out of 10 wins in the selection tournament. Their one defeat is from the E601. She and her team along with E601 are selected as representatives for the mainland tournament. Hated/disliked Kanata initially, but currently has feelings for him. A girl with 'Huge Oppai' (probably the biggest in the cast) and cause of jealousy for girls with flat chests. IMG_0006.jpg|Miena Purpleton 1 IMG_0027.jpg|Miena Purpleton 2 006.png|Miena Purpleton 3 009.png|Miena Purpleton 4 **Noelle Sanssouci Die Ranshiru Faire Wharf - A Rich girl and strong fighter. Owner of some company?. 003.png IMG 0052.jpg **'UPDATE' Zest(/Zeth) Wiegert. – Elise's Older Brother and the final boss. IMG_0138.jpg|Zest with Elise **Annerose Sutherland Bebel – The pope?, introduced in vol 06. Has a connection with Emily. E3.jpg|Annerose 1 P015.jpg|Annerose 2 IMG_0346.jpg|Annerose with Emily **Emily Whitbern– Introduced in vol 06 and one of the main characters of vol 08. She might hold the key to Kanata’s power. She messes around and plays with Kanata the whole time while Kanata tries to understand both his power and her. D.jpg|Emily 1 P235.jpg|Emily 2 P087.jpg|Emily 3 3.jpg|Emily 4]] **Leyseritt Lairchild - Introduced in vol 09. Fighter of a rival team of E601 in the mainland tournament. In Vol 10, Misora asks Leyseritt and Elise to train her. She is the only one who remembers Kanata after the 'Gate' incident. 4.jpg SPECULATIONS (Note: These are just speculations and not actual facts. These are mostly my thoughts along with some of the other users.) *The curse power of the beetles is slowly killing Kanata. But since there are people with the same power that show no signs of dying, there might be something wrong with his power. His power is already a fake/incomplete/copy of the original power which might be one of the reasons for his worsening condition. Also, as Real said in anime, Kanata is consciously focusing on the negative aspects of the power and is openly rejecting it which might be another reason for his problems. *Chloe might be the strongest character after Kanata or at least among the Top 3 or 5 among the whole cast (up to vol 8). The reason is that while in anime it wasn’t shown but in the novel it is mentioned that Chloe could have easily banished the wind tornado like barrier created by Real that stopped her and Lloyd from interfering with the fight (ep 12) but she didn’t, because her power would have destroyed not only the barrier and Real but also Kanata, Yuri and the E601. (Note: I should mention that, the ‘strongest’, here doesn’t mean that she had highest magical reserves or best skills etc. Here I mean strongest as on an average – combining all of their magic, skills, strategies, power to defeat the enemy. There are characters that have raw power and raw magic skill even greater than her and Kanata but by combining all of their qualities they are among the strongest characters in KMnK). Also, if Chloe and Kanata were to fight each other, the curse-free Kanata from the past could have defeated her but the cursed Kanata, while still stronger in power, will be defeated by Chloe as Kanata has yet to unlock/overcome/understand his cursed power. (Thanks to B214, Vanalk, Eclar, Mirable, the guys over at AstralNovelsTL and other anonymous users for providing the information.) Category:Blog posts